


Late night kisses

by Spoopyhole



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Good times, Late Night Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopyhole/pseuds/Spoopyhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night kisses and a blushing Tyrone. Yet another present for lifeisanimation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Gross fluff I wrote at school, oops. It's short, I'm sorry. For echo <3

It's late and the sunlight that was filtering into the room had long since been replaced by the bright glow of the TV. Some obscure movie is droning on about werewolves and mothers. Maybe the werewolf is the mom? Tyrone doesn't know and he doesn't care either. Right now all he cares about is the boy next to him. His fingers are curled tight into his shirt and he is practically in the other boys lap. He can't quite recall when he got there but, it was probably some time after the sun had gone down. After everyone else had wandered off to do their own thing and the two love birds had claimed the livingroom as their own, deciding they were going to have a sleep over. Blankets and pillows had been thrown haphazardly over the chair and into the floor. They had been happily wrapped in a blanket watching movie after movie when Bipper had started it. Tyrone thinks it was around the second one.. probably about half way through when he had felt the other boys nose nuzzle against the crook of his neck. At that moment in time he had still been facing the screen, back placed to Bippers chest with arms around his waist.

" You're so precious. " He mutters against his skin before placing a small kiss there and returning to the movie. With wide eyes Tyrone sits frozen, not even really staring at the screen. No instead he is trying to will away the creeping blush on his face and not suddenly be aware of every last bit of Bipper pressed against him. His main focus is on his hands however, subtly shifting against the lower part of his stomach. He wants to look back at Bipper but he knows it would be useless. Bipper would just be staring at the screen acting as if he hadn't done anything. He does this a lot. Tyrone just has to wait for him to decide when he was going to do it again so, he tries to relax and watch the movie.

The movie is practically over when Bippers hands begin to trace patters onto his stomach, and Tyrone vaugly recognizes the rune work for Strength and Loyalty being traced onto his stomach and he wants to curl in on himself to hide how much he is blushing but he doesn't want him to stop. Instead he bites his lip and turns his head, nuzzling the boy sweetly. He doesn't notice his shirt being tugged up just enough to expose his tummy until there are hands sliding over the smooth squishy skin that resides there. The cold fingers pull a startled yelp from Tyrone as they press into his skin before returning to their rune work.

" I love the way your skin feels, so soft and squishy. You're perfect, Tyrone. " And now the boy in question is slapping his hands over his face in embarrassment, a little whine leaving him.

" you sound so cute! " He can heard the smile in his voice and now Ty is trying to turn around in his grip.

" I do not. " He whines out and once he can he is pressing his face against Bippers, His arms wrapping around him.

" do too~ " He cooes, snuggling him sweetly. It's quiet for a moment as they stay like that, completely comfortable and happy.

" Smooch attack! " Is yelled suddenly and before Ty can even really process the words, Bipper is showering him in kisses. Peppering them all over his face in the sweetest way. A laugh leaves Ty as his little pecks begin creeping down his neck. Tyrones grip is tightening on his shirt as he feels a hint of teeth in those sweet kisses and he knows whats coming. This is where we are now, Tyrone strewn across Bippers lap as he grips oh so tightly to his shirt, waiting for teeth to sink into his flesh in the most pleasant of ways.

" You're so perfect in every way, Tyrone. The cutest thing I've ever seen " He whispers before nipping at the tender skin, drawing a gasp from Ty. one of his hands come up and his fingers are threading into the messy brown hair that Bipper doesn't take enough care of. He loves this, He loves this so much. Being in this dark room, the TV the only source of light and Bip must have muted it because all he can hear are his own gasps and the compliments that are being whispered against his neck. If teeth tugging at skin made a sound his ears would be filled with it because besides that, all they have is the shift of fabric and their own breathing.

A whimper is tearing from his throat as Bip hits a particularly sensitive spot, a shiver wracking his body

" Bill... " his name is tumbling sugar coated from his lips and Bip only stops to inquire 

" Yeah, sweetheart? " Tys eyes a squeezing shut because oh my GOD he didn't think he could blush anymore but Bipper is being so sweet and he sounds so sincere and his heart feels like it is going to beat out of his chest.

" I love you. " Its really quiet and Ty wonders if Bipper even actually heard him. Bipper pulls back and Tyrone is flashing him those big brown eyes framed by pretty, long lashes before they dart away to look elsewhere.

" I love you too. " Its sweet, He is sweet and so is the kiss they are sharing. Lips pressed together in a gentle manner- well as gently as two boys who chew the high heavens out of their lips can get. - and its just perfect.

" I love you, I love this. Bill.. I want to stay like this forever. Promise me something? " He asks once they've parted.

" Anything. " He responds without even thinking. why would he need to say no?

" Promise me that this isn't going to change any time soon. That nothing utterly life changing is going to happen in the next few months that will ruin this forever. " He sounds so peaceful as he says it while Bipper feels the need to cough awkwardly and tug at his shirt collar.

" o-of coarse not! I promise, nothing like that will happen any time soon! " He reassures with a wide and confident grin though there is swear forming on his brow. Whilst Tyrone is hugging him and thanking him, he fails to notice the hand that has slid behind Bippers own back, the fingers crossed.


End file.
